Because of Drink
by ChickenKID
Summary: Karena kecerobohan Baekhyun,malam itu menjadi malam yang hebat (summary apaan nih? - -"). ChanBaek/ BaekYeol couple / NC 21


Author : ChickenKID

Title : Because Of Drink

Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : Other EXO-K

Rate : M

Warning : YAOI,,,(BOY X BOY=LOVE),,, NC 21

Disclaimer : Terinspirasi dari YAOI ANIME

(ini FF NC saya yang pertama, kebetulan menurut saya Pairing BaekYeol yang sesuai menjadi tokohnya, karena mereka sekamar. Maaf kalau kurang HOT #plak, hhaaaha XD.. yah Happy Reading)

Hanna

Dul

Set

Because Of Drink

Pukul 20.00 di dorm EXO

"aku pulang" ucap Baekhyun yang baru saja pulang dari Jobnya.

"kenapa lampu masih padam? Yang lain apa belum pulang ya?" Baekhyun bertanya-tanya. Memang hari ini EXO-K tidak kerja bersama, tapi mereka mempunyai Job masing-masing, jadi mereka tidak pulang bersama tetapi pulang tergantung dengan beresnya Job. Baekhyun baru saja pulang dari pemotretan untuk majalah ternama di Korea.

"haus sekali" ujarnya langsung menuju dapur membuka kulkas dan membawa botol minuman.

GLEK,,GLEK,,GLEK..

"hah, segar sekali, emh tapi mengapa rasanya sedikit aneh ya?"tanyanya heran. Tetapi karena haus dia tidak mempedulikannya, ia lalu kembali meminumnya sampai habis.

"aigoo, kenapa kepalaku jadi pening, haduh sepertinya dunia berputar-putar" ucapnya kemudian ambruk jatuh ditempat. Ia berusaha bangun dengan merangkak, ia tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa berat.

"aku pulang" ucap suara Bass dari seorang rapper EXO-K itu Chanyeol yang baru saja pulang.

"sepertinya belum pada pulang ya, sepi sekali" ujarnya lalu berjalan menuju ruang tengah, lampu masih padam karena tadi Baekhyun belum menyalakannya karena terlampau haus. Pada saat meuju ruang tengah tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan memegang kakinya. Chanyeol terkaget, dia termasuk orang penakut, di dorm EXO yang sepi lampu pun belum menyala tidak ada siapa-siapa tetapi tiba-tiba saja ada tangan memegang kakinya.

'aigoo, ada tangan yang memegang kakiku, bagaimana ini, aku takut sekali, eottohke?' batin Chanyeol lalu memejamkan matanya.

"nuguseo? Ah jika kau hantu tolong jangan ganggu aku, jebal, aku tidak mengganggumu, jadi kau juga jangan menggangguku" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit bergetar karena takut.

"ini aku, Yeolli~ ini aku Byun Baekhyun, kenapa kau menganggap aku ini hantu, cepat bantu aku" ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan melihat sumber tangan yang memegang kakinya, lalu matanya terbelalak saat melihat Baekhyun yang sedang terkulai lemas memegang kakinya.

"aigoo Hyung, kau mengagetkanku, aku kira hantu, kenapa kau merangkak begitu dan tiba-tiba memegang kakiku eoh?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"aku tidak bisa berdiri, tiba-tiba saja kepalaku menjadi pening, lalu udara menjadi sangat panas, aku tidak tahu ini kenapa" jawab Baekhyun.

"apa kau sakit emm?" Tanya Chanyeol langsung berjongkok mendekati Baekhyun memegang keningnya.

"tapi kau tidak panas" ujarnya lagi.

"aku memang tidak sakit, tadi pada saat aku pulang aku sangat kehausan lalu aku mengambil minuman dikulkas dan menghabiskannya, tapi setelah itu kepalaku menjadi pening dan aku jatuh begitu saja dan tak bisa berdiri" ujar Baekhyun.

"mwo? Minuman?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"iya minuman, tuh botolnya masih ada di atas meja makan" jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera menghampiri meja makan dan melihat minuman tersebut, botolnya hanya botol biasa dari plastic, tetapi pada saat Chanyeol mencium baunya ia sangat tahu kalau itu minuman beralkohol.

"aigoo hyung, ini minuman beralkohol, mengapa kau meminumnya? Orang yang tidak biasa dengan minuman seperi ini pasti akan ambruk, kau kan tidak pernah meminum minuman seperti ini, pantas saja kau ambruk" jelas Chanyeol.

"aku kan tidak tahu, aku fikir itu minuman biasa" jawab Baekhyun.

"siapa yang menyimpan minuman seperti ini disini ya?"Tanya Chanyeol.

"aku juga tidak tahu" balas Baekhyun.

"hah (menghela nafas) yasudahlah, ayo aku bantu kamu untuk masuk kekamar dan beristirahat" titah Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang masih terkulai lemas hanya mengangguk, lalu Chanyeol menggendonganya ala bridal style masuk kekamar mereka. Lalu Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun ditempat tidur dan membuka lemari baju Baekhyun memilih salah satu baju tidur Baekhyun, lalu kembali menghampiri Baekhyun dan membuka baju yang sedang dikenakan baekhyun.

"ya, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun tapi tak sedikitpun memberontak karena lemas.

"aku hanya ingin menganti bajumu, tenang saja aku tidak akan melakukan macam-macam padamu" jawab Chanyeol, Baekhyun menunduk malu. Setelah selesai mengganti baju Baekhyun, Chanyeol menghampiri lemarinya mengambil baju tidur miliknya dan mengganti bajunya. Setelah itu ia menghampiri Baekhyun lagi.

"kau istirahatlah, sudah malam kan, ayo tidur" ujar Chanyeol lembut lalu mengecup rambut namjacingunya itu.

"ne" jawab Baekhyun lalu memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu iapun beranjak ketempat tidurnya dan beristirahat sama seperti Baekhyun.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Dalam hitungan menit merekapun tertidur.

"kami pulang" ujar member EXO-K yang lain setelah selesai dari Jobnya.

"eh, kenapa sepi ya? Apa Baekhyun hyung dan chanyeol hyung belum pulang?" Tanya sang Maknae EXO-K Sehun.

"molla, mungkin mereka sudah tidur" jawab D.O.

"aku akan memeriksanya, kalian beristirahatlah ini sudah larut" ujar Leader EXO-K Suho.

"ne" jawab member lain serempak, merekapun pergi ke kamar masing-masing dan beristirahat. Suho menuju kamar BaekYeol dan mengintip sejenak lalu melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah terlelap, iapun menutup pintu dengan perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara dan tidak membangunkan mereka. Setelah itu Suho pun pergi kekamarnya dan beristirahat.

Tik..Tak…Tik..Tak..

Tengah malam, di dorm sudah sepi tanda para member telah tertidur pulas, hanya dentingan jam yang terdengar. Baekhyun tiba-tiba bangun dari tidurnya karena merasa tak nyaman. Ia sangat kepanasan, dan merasa mual.

"eng, mual sekali" ujarnya, lalu beranjak dari tidurnya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar BaekYeol. Tapi hanya beberapa langkah…

BRUK.. ia terjatuh, karena masih sangat lemas dan pusing masih hinggap dikepalanya. Suara Baekhyun yang terjatuh cukup keras membuat Chanyeol terbangun.

"engh, apakah itu kau Baekkie-hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol yang masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mencari kesadarnnya.

"iya ini aku Baekhyun" jawabnya.

"kau sedang apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"tadi aku ingin ke toilet, tapi sepertinya tubuhku ini masih lemas, aku tak bisa menopang tubuhku sendiri, jadi aku terjatuh" ujarnya. Chanyeol beranjak dari kasurnya dan menghapiri Baekhyun.

"sini kubantu" ujar Chanyeol, lalu ia membantu Baekhyun untuk bangun, tetapi sentuhan tangan Chanyeol membuat tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat, entah karena apa tetapi wajah Baekhyun memanas seketika membuatnya tidak mau disentuh oleh Chanyeol.

"tidak usah aku bisa sendiri" jawab Baekhyun lalu melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang memegangnya. Chanyeol terdiam melihat perlakuan namjachingunya itu. Baekhyun pun berjalan beberapa langkah, tapi sayangnya ia kembali terjatuh.

"sudah kubilang biar kubantu, kau ini keras kepala sekali" ujar Chanyeol lalu kembali membantu Baekhyun. Tapi karena Baekhyun tidak mau dia memberontak dan berusaha melepas tangan Chanyeol yang menyentuhnya.

"aku sudah bilang, aku bisa sendiri, lepaskan aku" jawab Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan tangan Chanyeol, tapi sayang tenaga Chanyeol begitu kuat. Tapi tetap Baekhyun memberontak, mendorong Chanyeol, Chanyeolpun bersikeras menopang tubuh Baekhyun hingga mereka kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya terjatuh di atas kasur Chanyeol dengan posisi Chanyeol berada dibawah dan Baekhyun berada diatas.

BRUK…

"kau ini kenapa hyung? Kau sangat tidak mau dibantu olehku?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit menggerakkan badannya dan berusaha bangun dari tidurnya tanpa sengaja kakinya menyenggol 'kepunyaan' Baekhyun.

"ah.." Baekhyun sedikit mendesah. Chanyeol terkaget..

"hyung?" tanyanya. Baekhyun langsung menutup mulutnya, ia sendiri tidak menyangka akan mengeluarkan desahan seperti itu.

"kau tidak apa-apa hyung? Kau aneh sekali" ujar Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu Chanyeol kembali membantu Baekhyun untuk bangun, Baekhyun terbangun lalu terduduk dengan posisi menyender di pinggir kasur Chanyeol.

"hyung gwenchana?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"…"

Tak ada jawaban.

" wajahmu merah sekali, kau berkeringat, apa karena minuman itu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi sambil menyentuh pipi Baekhyun yang merah, tetapi ditolaknya tangan Chanyeol oleh Baekhyun.

"jangan menyentuhku, aku sedang merasa tidak baik" timpal Baekhyun.

"mwo? Tidak baik kenapa? Aku hanya menghawatirkanmu, apa itu salah?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"bukannya aku melarangmu menghawatirkanku, tapi mengertilah sedikit, dari tadi tubuhku bergetar hebat saat disentuh olehmu, dan 'juniorku' berkedut kedut tak jelas saat tadi tidak sengaja tersenggol oleh kakimu, jadi aku tidak ingin kau menyentuhku" jawab Baekhyun

Mata Chanyeol terbelalak mendengarnya, lalu perhatiannya teralihkan pada 'junior' Baekhyun yang menegang membuat sesak celana yang dipakainya.

"hyung, sejak kapan kau menjadi _pervert_ begini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"molla, makanya jangan dekati aku" balas Baekhyun, bukannya menjauh justru Chanyeol malah mendekati Baekhyun. Ia berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun.  
"chagia" ujar Chanyeol sebari menghembuskan nafasnya tepat ditelinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat tidak kuat dengan perlakuan namjachingunya itu.

"uuh,,,aaah,, Yeolli~ah" ujarnya dengan mendesah.

Chanyeol semakin tertarik pada Baekhyun karena reaksinya seperti itu, lalu Chanyeol menjilat telinga Baekhyun, melumat dan sedikit menggigitnya membuat Baekhyun sedikit mengerang.  
"engh,, sakit Yeolli~~ah,," Chanyeol tidak mempedulikannya, ia terus melumat telinga Baekhyun hingga memerah, jemari tangannya yang nakal menuju 'junior' Baekhyun dan sedikit meremasnya. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya, tapi kemudian meracau tak jelas.

"uuhh,,,aahh,,eng,,,Par..rk,,Chanhh,,yeol,,ka,aau. .ja.,ngan..engh,, ..keada..annhh"

Chanyeol tak mempedulikannya lagi, tapi kemudian Baekhyun yang sudah tidak tahan akan perlakuan Chanyeol mendorong Chanyeol sekuat tenaga yang ada.

BRUK..

"hah,,hah,,hah,, kau jangan memanfaatkan keadaan, aku memang sedang seperti ini bukan artinya aku ingin melakukan 'itu'" ujar Baekhyun sambil nafas sedikit tersengal karena tadi Chanyeol sedikit..err merangsangnya.

"aigoo, aku kira kau sudah ada kemajuan, karena tadi kau _pervert_ kan?" balas Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung menatap tajam mata Chanyeol.

"kurang ajar kau berfikiran seperti itu" ujar Baekhyun sambil siap membogem wajah Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya bisa menelan ludah dan memejamkan matanya karena takut, tapi belum sempat tangan Baekhyun mengenai wajahnya, Baekhyun keburu ambruk karena memang ia tak ada tenaga sama sekali. Chanyeol yang tadi terpejam kini membuka matanya dan melihat namjachingunya tengah terkulai lemas, Chanyeol tertawa karena melihat namjachingunya itu, lalu ia membangunkan posisi Baekhyun agar kembali bersender dikasurnya dan ia memegang erat kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menguncinya hanya dengan satu tangan kiri saja.

"hyung, kau tahu sekarang ini kau terlalu lemah, aku bisa melakukan apa saja padamu lho" ujar Chanyeol sambil menyeringai, Baekhyun bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Tanpa basa-basi iapun mencium bibir merah Baekhyun, melumatnya dan sedikit memaksa Baekhyun agar membuka mulutnya untuk mengakses jalan lidahnya menyusup masuk pada mulut Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit agak liar, tapi membangkitkan gairah Baekhyun untuk membalas ciumannya, meskipun tetap Chanyeol yang paling dominan, setelah beberapa saat, ia beralih ke leher jenjang Baekhyun yang putih mulus, ia menjilati leher Baekyun dan sedikit menggigitnya hingga meninggalkan hasil karyanya dileher Baekhyun.

"uhh,, Yeolli~iihh,a,,ku..merasa pusing..engh" racau Baekhyun. Lalu Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang begitu sexi dengan buliran keringat mengalir..

"kau begitu sexi chagia" ujar Chanyeol, membuat semburat merah tersirat di wajah Baekhyun. Lalu Chanyeol beralih memandang leher Baekhyun.

"lihat, ini karyaku, akan kubuat lebih banyak lagi, agar semua orang tahu kau ini milikku" ujar Chanyeol, lalu ia kembali ke kegiatan semula, ia menimbulkan bercak merah lagi dileher Baekhyun sebagai hasil karyanya, sekeliling leher Baekhyun telah penuh oleh hasil karyanya.

"engh,, Yeolli~ah, tanganku,,uuh pegal,, jangan begini aku janji tidak akan berontak" pinta Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mengunci tangan Baekhyun akhirnya melepaskannya, tanda merah di kedua pergelangan Baekhyun menandakan saking eratnya pegangan Chanyeol. Setelah itu dengan perlahan Chanyeol membuka kancing baju Baekhyun satu persatu, langsung ia buka baju Baekhyun, dan melemparnya kesembarang arah. Ia melihat kulit mulus tubuh Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum dan kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun, tangan nakalnya meraba-raba tubuh Baekhyun mencari jendolan sensitive milik Baekhyun, setelah dapat ia memainkan kedua nipple Baekhyun dan memilinnya.

"aahhh,,ennnngghh" desahan Baekhyun lolos dari mulutnya yang dibungkam oleh ciuman Chanyeol. Lalu Chanyeol beralih menciumi tubuh Baekhyun dan mengulum nipple sebelah kanan milik Baekhyun sedangkan yang kiri masih dimainkan oleh tangan kirinya, dan tangan kanannya beralih pada 'junior' Baekhyun, ia sedikit memencet-mencet 'junior' Baekhyun yang masih terbungkus celananya.

"uuhh,, Yeolli~aahhh,,ngghh" racau Baekhyun tak jelas yang sepertinya sudah menikmati servisan Chanyeol. Tapi ia tersadar bahwa bukan hanya mereka berdua saja didalam dorm, ia takut yang lain mendengar desahannya, karena itu ia menutup mulutnya, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa menahan nikmatnya perlakuan Chanyeol yang telah diberikan padanya.

"aigoo,,aaahh,,ak,, ,ti.. .hanhh" ucap Baekhyun, lalu ia menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan desahannya, hingga bibirnya berdarah.

"chagia, kau tidak usah menahan desahanmu, lihat mulutmu sampai berdarah, keluarkan saja, suaramu itu sangat sexi semakin membuatku bergairah" ujar Chanyeol lalu menjilat darah yang ada di bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk, kali ini ia tidak akan menahannya lagi fikirnya. Kemudian Chanyeol memandang 'junior' Baekhyun yang masih terbungkus, ia sangat penasaran yang ada dibalik celana itu.

"chagia, sepertinya kau sesak ya? Lihat celanamu itu menyempit, biar kubuka ya agar' junior'mu bernafas lega" ujar Chanyeol.

"idih, itu kan karena ulahmu" jawab Baekhyun. Lalu tanpa basa-basi Chanyeol melucuti celana yang dipakai Baekhyun hingga ia full naked dihadapannya. Chanyeol berdecak kagum melihatnya, ia sangat kagum atas ciptaan tuhan yang ada dihadapannya. Baekhyun dengan nafas sedikit tersengal karena perlakuan Chanyeol, bahunya naik turun, keringat bercucuran, dengan tubuhnya yang mulus. Chanyeol sangat bersyukur menjadi namjachingunya.

'ya tuhan, terimakasih kau telah menciptakan namja seindah ini' batin Chanyeol

"kau begitu sexi chagia" bisik Chanyeol ketelinga Baekhyun.

BLUSHH.. Baekhyun kembali merona. Lalu Chanyeol pun membuka baju dan celananya hingga keduanya sama-sama naked tanpa sehelai benangpun. Baekhyun terkaget karena baru pertama kali melihat 'kepunyaan' Chanyeol, ia merasa malu melihat 'punya' Chanyeol begitu besar, berbeda sekali dengan punyanya yang begitu mungil. Karena merasa malu ia menutup mata dengan kedua tanganya.

"kau kenapa chagia?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"aku sedikit malu" jawab Baekhyun.

"kenapa malu, ayo lihat aku" ujar Chanyeol seraya membuka mata Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol..

'ya tuhan, ternyata aku memiliki namjachingu yang sangat tampan, kenapa biasanya aku tidak menyadarinya, dia benar-benar tampan, apalagi dengan tidak memakai sehelai kainpun, dan aku tidak bermimpi kan? Dia ini benar-benar namajchinguku' batin Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol meraih kedua kaki Baekhyun dan menyimpannya di pundaknya.

"aigoo apa yang akan kau lakukan Yeolli~ah?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"aku akan membuatmu puas" jawab Chanyeol langsung memasukan satu jarinya pada hole Baekhyun.

"appo,,aww,,sakit" ringis Baekhyun.

"tenang chagia, awalnya memang sakit nanti kau akan menikmatinya" jawab Chanyeol.

"shireo, aku tidak mau, ini sakit sekali" balas Baekhyun.

"tenang saja, aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut, percayalah padaku, aku akan mengganti rasa sakitnya dengan kenikmatan" ujar Chanyeol seraya memasukan jarinya yang kedua.

"appo, sakit..aww" ringis Baekhyun kembali. Chanyeol langsung mencium bibirnya, agar menetralisir rasa sakitnya, sambil ia mengkeluar-masukan jarinya pada hole Baekhyun. Sambil tetap mencium Baekhyun ia memasukkan jari yang ketiga. Mata Baekhyun terbelalak dan melepas ciumannya.

"awwww, saaakit..arrghh" rintih Baekhyun.

"tahan sedikit, aku janji akan membalasnya" ujar Chanyeol lalu kembali mencium Baekhyun, setelah ia merasa hole Baekhyun sudah agak membesar ia mengeluarkan semua jarinya dan menggantinya dengan 'junior' jumbonya, baru setengahnya Baekhyun sudah kembali meringis kesakitan.

"appo, aku tidak mau, ini sakit sekali, kau tidak merasakan sakitnya, aku yang kesakitan" ringis Baekhyun, dan buliran air lolos dari matanya,

Hiks

Hiks

Baekhyun terisak.

Chanyeol merasa sedikit tak tega untuk meneruskannya, lalu ia mengecup kening Baekhyun dan iapun mengecup kedua pelupuk mata Baekhyun dan mengusapnya, ia menenangkan Baekhyun.

"minhae aku memaksamu, tapi tolong sebentar lagi, tahanlah" ujar Chanyeol lalu ia memasukkan sebagian 'juniornya' yang masih belum masuk. Tapi setelah itu 'junior' Chanyeol sudah masuk sepenuhnya. Baekhyun terdiam, ia mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan 'junior' Chanyeol di holenya.

"kau sudah baikkan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"ne" jawab Baekhyun. Lalu Chanyeolpun memulai aksinya ia memaju mundurkan badannya.

"ngg,,,aahh,," desah Baekhyun, Chanyeol menggerakkan badannya lalu meraih 'junior' Baekhyun yang sempat terabaikan, lalu ia mengocok 'junior' Baekhyun beraturan sambil terus memaju mundurkan badannya. Mereka sudah benar-benar bersatu sekarang.

"ahhh,,,Yeolli~ah,,lebih,,ce..path.." pinta Baekhyun, lalu Chanyeol menuruti kata Baekhyun ia menggerakkan badannya lebih cepat sebari mengocok 'junior' Baekhyun berbarengan.

"aaahhh..ngggaahh…a..kkkkkku,,maau,,ke,,,luarhh" ujar Baekhyun dengan nafas tersengal.

Crot..Croott.. cairan putih nan kental membasahi perut Chanyeol, Baekhyun telah mencapai klimaksnya, sedangkan Chanyeol terus mempercepat gerakannya karena dia belum mencapai klimaksnya.

"tahan sebentar chagia, aku belum mencapai klimaks" ujar Chanyeol..

Tak lama kemudian..  
"aahh,,chagia,, aku.. mau..keluar..h" ucap Chanyeol seraya mengeluarkan cairan putih didalam hole Baekhyun. Mereka berdua telah mencapai orgasmenya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan 'junior'nya dari hole Baekhyun. Merekapun terkulai lemas, lalu Chanyeol membantu membaringkan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua berbaring dikasur Chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

"gomawo chagia, kini kau sudah menjadi milikku seutuhnya" ujar Chanyeol tanpa adanya jawaban dari Baekhyun karena terlalu lelah. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan merekapun tertidur.

Pagi hari…

BRAK…

Pintu kamar BaekYeol terbuka..

"aigoo, kalian cepatlah bangun, ini sudah pagi, meskipun kita tak ada Job, tapi jangan bermalas-malasan, lebih baik kita berolahraga, member yang lain sudah siap, tinggal kalian berdua saja yang belum bangun" ujar Suho, merasa tak ada respon Suhopun mendekati kasur Chanyeol

"mengapa mereka tidur satu ranjang?" tanyanya. Lalu ia membuka selimut mereka dan melihat pemandangan yang membuat ia bergidik ngeri. Suho melihat couple ini tidur seranjang dengan keadaan keduannya full naked. Suhopun kembali menutup selimutnya.

"mereka ini benar-benar ya, sempat-sempatnya melakukan itu tanpa mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu" fikirnya. Iapun meninggalkan couple yang masih asyik tertidur dan menutup kembali pintu kamarnya.

"hyung, dimana BaekYeol Hyung? Mereka mau ikut atau tidak?" Tanya sang Maknae Sehun.

"tidak usah diharapkan, mereka tidak akan ikut, karena semalam aku mendengar suara-suara aneh dalam kamar mereka" jawab Kai.

"hah ? suara-suara aneh apa maksudmu?" Tanya sehun.

"aigoo sudahlah tak usah mempermasalahkannya, ayo kita berangkat saja" ujar suho. Merekapun diam sejenak.

"ayo berangkat, tunggu apalagi?" Tanya Suho, merekapun berangkat meninggalkan couple EXO-K yang sedang tertidur pulas.

'sepertinya aku harus mengusul pada manager agar mereka pisah kamar, karena bisa-bisa mereka mengganggu tidur member yang lain' batin Suho.

THE END

Yeeeyy akhirnya selesai juga..

Sudah bertahun tahun lamanya.. #plak (lebay XD)

Mianhae kalau kurang HOT,

Soalnya aku masih belajar buat FF NC

hhhaahha XD

Gomawo udah mau baca

Yosh Chingudeul ditunggu ya komentarnya..


End file.
